Uno de Esos
by HuesosPotter
Summary: La familia Weasley cada año eran más, aunque muchos de ellos no llevaran el apellido. Después de días sin verse y años de amarse, lo único que quieren Harry y Ginny al final del día es uno de esos.  Para las caries del orange crush  Sip, es un T  D


**Uno de esos**

**Por: HuesosPotter**

Las fiestas de la familia Weasley siempre eran amenas, bulliciosas y con una gran cantidad de asistentes. Con los años, los integrantes de la familia Weasley habían aumentado en número, pasaron de ser nueve a catorce, y pronto a los 16. Aunque dos de ellos no llevaran ese apellido, siempre serian Weasleys, ya sea de corazón o de sangre, siempre lo serían. A pesar de la baja que habían sufrido años atrás, al finalizar la batalla donde Harry Potter, había salido victorioso, la familia poco a poco había salido adelante. Molly Weasley aun lloraba por la pérdida de su hijo, pero cada año conforme iba aumentado la familia, los eventos especiales, el amor y el apoyo de todos sus hijos, nueras, nietos, yerno y sobre todo de su esposo Arthur, el dolor era más soportable.

Y era ahí, en una de esas reuniones donde la vida del matrimonio Potter tuvo una revelación, esas que llegan de lo más profundo del corazón.

Todos estaban reunidos celebrando la bendición de Fred II, el primer hijo de George y Angelina Weasley, llamado en honor de su tío Fred Gideon Weasley. El casamiento de la pareja había sido inesperado pero nadie dudaba el amor que se profesaban, si bien, George no había sido el mismo desde la muerte de su gemelo, aún conservaba la chispa característica de humor.

La línea Weasley había dejado de tener en gran parte el distintivo característico de la familia, el cabello pelirrojo. Pero nadie podía negar que las nuevas generaciones eran dignos representantes de la familia, donde no importaba si eran rubios, castaños, morenos, tuvieran o no el azul característico de la mirada de los hombres de la familia u otra característica representativa, nadie negaba que eran Weasley de corazón. _Una gran familia._

Todos estaban dispersos en la madriguera, en vueltos en diferentes actividades, platica, comida, juegos, bailes y arrumacos estaban presentes en el ambiente. Ron y Hermione se encontraban envueltos en una plática muy amena con George, el orgulloso nuevo padre, quien platicaba de una forma bastante divertida las ventajas y desventajas de la paternidad. El whisky de fuego y el chocolate no se llevaban bien en el sistema de ninguna persona.

Charlie, el soltero empedernido de familia jugaba con Victorie la hija mayor de Bill y Fleur quien era una réplica en miniatura de su madre, y con la pequeña Molly hija de Percy y Audrey.

Molly revoloteaba al igual que el resto de la familia alrededor de su nuevo nieto que estaba en brazos de su mamá. La mayoría de los hombres estaban un poco chispados por él alcohol. George había llevado para la ocasión whisky de fuego, puros y chocolates. Al parecer esas tres combinaciones en los hombres no era una excelente idea.

La única Weasley que no llevaba el apellido, se encontraba sentada en unos de los sofás observando a la distancia con una sonrisa sonadora al nuevo bebé, además del resto de los niños que entre risas y juegos corrían en el lugar.

Así fue como la encontró su esposo.

Harry Potter se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa que hacía notar las copas de más que tenía encima. No era desagradable verlo de esa forma por que el joven rara vez lo hacía, y cuando eso  
sucedía su esposa siempre estaba a su lado, para apoyarlo, acompañarlo o simplemente para divertirse con él, con bromas a costa suya cuando la resaca llegaba.

Harry colocó un brazo en el respaldo del sofá y otro en el brazo del mismo mueble, para apoyarse, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y el mueble. Ginny hizo su cabeza hacia atrás con un sonrisa para observarlo de lleno, sabía que su esposo tramaba algo, el brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa traviesa lo delataban.

Harry inclinó su cabeza lo suficiente para tomar los labios de su esposa con los suyos, en un beso sensual, Ginny abrió sus labios para darle la entrada al interior de su boca. Si había alguien de la familia observándolos, a la pareja no le importó. El matrimonio Potter estaba en su propia burbuja de amor, después de varios días sin tenerse, besos como el que compartían en ese momento eran el aliciente de Harry para volver a casa después de una exhaustiva jornada de trabajo.

Fue un beso lento y juguetón, que Ginny no dudo en responder de la misma manera. Se separaron con sonrisas en sus rostros, Harry depositó un ligero beso en la nariz de Ginny, ella aun podía sentir el sabor metálico del whisky, el dulce sabor del chocolate y el sabor característico de Harry, que tan bien conocía.

Ginny limpió con su pulgar el resto del labial que había dejado en los labios de su esposo. Con los ligeros gestos, las juguetonas carisias, las lindas sonrisas y los besos cálidos, la pareja parecía tener una conversación que solo ellos podían entender. Parecían una pareja de recién casados en su luna de miel en vez de tener más de cuatro años de matrimonio.

Otro nuevo beso se formó en ellos hasta que el llanto de un infante los regresó a la realidad. Ginny tenía apoya su palma en el pecho de él, mientras que su otra mano estaba en la base de su cuello jugando con la cabellera negra que tanto amaba.

Ambos observaron como él bebe era regresado a los brazos de su madre, quien lo cargaba haciendo sonidos graciosos distrayendo del llanto al pequeño Fred. Las palabras de Harry sacaron a Ginny de su ensoñación.

-Deberíamos de hacer uno de esos... - comentó el auror a la ligera con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero lo suficientemente claro para que su esposa lo escuchara.

Ginny observó a su marido, sin creer lo que escuchaba, tratando de saber hasta qué grado de verdad era el comentario. Sorprendiéndola con la seriedad de la proposición.

-Estás hablando en serio. – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Si... Yo... Creo que es tiempo amor...-

- Yo igual... - Dijo emocionada apenas en un suspiró sin dejarlo terminar. Su respiración sonaba agitada por la excitación -Dioses, Harry vamos hacer esto... - gritó Ginny arrojándose a los brazos de él rodeando su cuello, quien se irguió en toda su altura con ella entre sus brazos sosteniéndola de su menuda cintura.

Se besaron, acoplando sus bocas en el ángulo adecuados donde sus bocas embonaba a la perfección. El beso era lento pero de alguna forma desesperada, se trataron de controlar pero el control estaba de más. Si el resto de la familia no estuvieran envueltos en otras actividades habrían protestado ante la muestras de amor de la pareja.

-¡Vamos a hacer esto!

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada al ver la reacción de Ginny, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.

-Oii, Potter suelta a mi hermana. - Gritó Ron, pero la pareja lo ignoró. Hermione le dio un sonoro zape a su esposo, para que dejara a los Potter en paz, seguida de un discusión acalorada entre ambos.

-Vamos a casa... – Ordenó Ginny, desconcertando a su esposo.

-¿Ahora? - preguntó Harry sorprendido, pero con la respuesta necesaria presionando el vientre de ella.

-Sí. – respondió la pelirroja, mordiendo el labio de él, provocando a Harry como solo ella sabía. Su esposo era muy fácil de tentar, daba gracias a los cielos que solo ella tuviera ese poder sobre él.

La pareja se despido con prisas, la mayoría de la familia sabia o al menos se imaginaba la razón de la repentina partida. Después de todo Harry llevaba más de tres días fuera de casa en una misión y los Potter eran como conejos en celo, por muy perturbador que fuera ese pensamiento para los hermanos de Ginny.

Llegaron a su casa a las afueras de Londres, apareciendo directo en la habitación, la ropa voló en todas direcciones entre risas, caricias y besos.

Con el tiempo sus cuerpos habían madurado; sus manos y sus mismos cuerpos habían moldeado el uno del otro. Ya no eran los niños que una vez habían sido, los años, sus respectivos trabajos, la experiencia, la pasión y el amor los habían hecho embarnecer de la forma adecuada.

Para Harry, Ginny era la mujer perfecta. Él era su admirador número uno y el afortunado esposo al que ella regresaba a casa después de partidos o entrevistas. Para Ginny, Harry era el amor de su vida, su héroe de la infancia, el hombre de sus sueños, su motivación y apoyo en momentos difíciles. Hombres como Harry no existían en la vida real, pero ella había sido la afortunada de tenerlo en su vida.

No todo en su relación había sido sencillo, entre viajes, entrenamientos, misiones, comentarios, así como hombres y mujeres que intentaban meterse en sus vidas; mas no lograban nada, por más que lo intentaran. Confiaban uno en el otro, siempre había sido así, eran sus apoyos, sus compañeros, el equilibrio del otro.

Habían platicado de tener hijos, de extender su pequeña familia y habían decidido esperar, tenían casados varios años, pero la espera había sido suficiente. Iban a crear una nueva vida, una parte de él y una parte de ella.

_Un nuevo ser_, lo mejor de ella y de él, pensaban Ginny mientras Harry se movía dentro de ella. Él podía ver el amor y la entrega de Ginny, era la forma en que se amaban, era la forma en que hacían el amor, sin reservas, con pasión y devoción, como una explosión de todos los sentidos.

Siguieron amándose hasta que ambos gritaron sus nombres, sudados y estacionados. Se quedaron abrazados mientras sus cuerpos trataban de recuperar el control de sus acelerados corazones.

Harry acomodó a Ginny sobre su pecho cubriéndose con las mantas de la cama, y ella colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, cerca de su corazón que aun sonaba acelerado por la pasión. Él acariciaba su espalda desnuda que estaba húmeda por el esfuerzo realizado, sintió que Ginny dejaba un ligero beso en el centro de su pecho y lo miraba con una sonrisa felina algo perezosa.

-Gracias – dijo Ginny mientras se acomodaba completamente sobre Harry, todo su pequeño cuerpo tocando el de él.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry mientras colocaba un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja de su esposa.

-Por todo.

-Gin… - Harry le encantaba verla de esa forma, feliz, relajada y con una emoción que no cabía en su mirada. Ginny lo besó lentamente y él se dejó besar respondiendo de igual modo.

-Tú y yo vamos a crear un maravilloso bebé.

-Lo más probable es que hoy no amor… pero estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme para logarlo. – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, dejando un ligero beso en la punta de la nariz de su Ginny, provocándole una sonora carcajada en el proceso.

-Deje de tomar la poción… - Harry la miró sorprendido, pero la sonrisa nunca se fue de su rostro. – Quería que habláramos cuando regresaras de la misión pero…

-¿Ginny? – la interrumpió, Harry podía jurar que su esposa esta apenada tras su confesión.

-¿Si?

-Vamos a poner a trabajar a mis pequeños aurores...

-Créeme amor, no son nada pequeños... Nada en ti lo es... - le dijo con su mejor sonrisa felina.

-Gracias por elevar mi ego

-¡No es lo único que quiero elevar!

Y así lo hicieron por horas. Hasta que el pequeño ejército de aurores de Harry, cumplió su objetivo en el cuerpo de su Harpía varias veces.

* * *

XD me van a salir caries de tanta miel.

Saludos


End file.
